


Library blues

by Johns_Burrtle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crossdressing, Library, Lingerie, Masturbation, Public Masturbation, School, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johns_Burrtle/pseuds/Johns_Burrtle
Summary: A little boy decides to play with himself in the school library





	Library blues

Iya (random name, 14)

People normally don't do to school on one day: skip day/ditch day.  
While this SHOULD be for seniors, normally everyone skipped, even the first years. Even teachers didn't come. 14 year old Iya and a handful of other students remained with only 2 teachers, others were replaced with subs who let the handful of students do anything they want because they were too lazy. Even teachers on this day were lazy and just coming to get one day of extra pay. Probably all if the students except Iya were forced by their parents to come on ditch day. Iya enjoyed school and he just wanted to talk to his boyfriend who he knew would be coming. But his boyfriend was in a different grade, forcing them to only be able to talk at lunch and free period. The day passed as normal and lunch finally arrived. He got there a bit later than the other students and saw his boyfriend no where to be found. Whrn he asked where he was a girl told him he got sick and got sent home for an early home day.

Iya frowned, he had now shown up for no real reason. He should have listen to his parents who would have brg him skip for the fun of it. They always wanted him to be rebellious to his dismay. He was kind of a goodie two shoes. "Okay-" he whispered among himself "-today im gonna do it like I planned. I have to be a normal child!" His definition of normal was pretty askew. No, it was fully tilted, no! It was upside down. After lunch he trotted over to the schools large library and looked in awe at the lack of people. No students and no librarian to be seen! Iya scratched behind his ear and hid behind one of the rows of bookshelves. "Okay." He whispered, his breath hitching. He moved a long strand of brown hair behind his ear and took a looming sigh. He was making excuses not to do it in his mind, but it fell blank.

His shaking hands moved along to his belt and he nervously removed it. He was nervous yet he felt a weird thrill. It must be just sexual tension, afterall, he had never done this. When his boyfriend jokingly gave him lingerie for a birthday gift, he didn't feel weird. Whenever anyone would talk about dirty stuff nothing happened. But now, with his hands unbuttoning his clean jeans, his heart seemed skilled, almost like he had always knew dirty things. His face was washed red and his hands found themselves pulling down the blue jeans. Showing through the tight pink panties was a big and twitchy lump. Iya's breath grew lounder, poking the lump through the lacy pink cloth. The same lacy pink garment was easily pulled away by his awkward hands. His heart seemed to flutter like a bird. The air felt heavy and cold.

Not sure what to do, he stared rubbing the head of his own cock. His eyes glossed over as he felt the oh-so-new to him pleasure of his own touch. "F-fuck." He whispered shakingly as he moved his hand to the base of the cock and back. If you would have seen him, you would of thought him an expert. Accidentally touching his balls, he felt a shiver up his spine. "Something is c-coming!" He couldn't help but yell as a white-yellow fluid came out of the tip. "H-hell... shit" his eyes opened wide as he used his underwear to clean up the cum on the floor. He had to do more, his dick wouldn't go down no matter how much he told it to. He removed his shirt, much more steady-handed then before. He looked at the pink and lacy lingerie top that had holes cut out where the nipples were. His hands instincts moved to the pink buds and started to rub and pinch them. "A-ah oh god yes" he said through clenched teeth as he stated get you a little rougher. He couldn't cum from this. Yet yellow fluid burst from his dick. "Hello, anyone there? I thought a heard a voice"

Fuck. Thats a teachers voice. Iya pulled up his pants, not bothering to re-panty himself, and let his shirt fall back down onto himself. He stood up silently and peered behind the bookshelf to see a male teacher looking around for the source of the sound. "Uh its j-just me sir." Said Iya with his breath still hitched. "I could have sworn I heard someone in pain!" Said the teacher. "Your beet red are you sick?" "No sir." Iya assured with a more calmed voice. "What should wrong with your pants?" Iya looked down and saw reminisce of cum on the very bottom of one pant leg. "Nothing." Iya said nervously. "Well okay then. Its 5 minutes into 4th period so quit masturbating and get to class."


End file.
